1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a bag, and more particularly to a combination type bag.
2. Description of Related Art
There are various bags in ordinary life, such as handbags and backpacks, which have a fixed size to receive items therein. If one has an item of large size or a lot of items to carry, he/she needs a large bag. However, a large bag is inconvenient for user to carry, and furthermore, it usually does not have a good looking appearance.
There are some adjustable bags in the market, which use flexible material to make the bag extendable. The commonest flexible material for the adjustable bag is flexible fabric, which can be extended and folded. However, the flexible fabric cannot sustain heavy items. Therefore, the bags made of flexible fabric usually have the material fatigue problem after a long time of use, so most consumers still like bags made of hard materials. However, such bags have a fixed shape and size, which is not benefit for carrying items and storage of the bag.